The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a cooling arrangement for a rotor assembly.
Typical gas turbine engines include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air. The fan also delivers air into a core flow path of a core engine where it is compressed in a compressor section. Compressed air is then delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of the combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors in a turbine section, driving them to rotate. Typically, but not necessarily, some of the core flow air is used to cool components in the turbine or other sections, as is known in the art.
At least one of the compressor and turbine sections typically includes a rotor assembly. The rotor assembly can operate in an environment in which significant pressure and temperature differentials exist across various portions of the rotor assembly. Some rotor assemblies include a secondary cooling flow path to provide cooling to portions of the rotor assembly.